A Massage
by Saber Knight
Summary: After coming home, tired from her workout, Yuuko forces Hideyoshi to give her a massage. Hideyoshi agrees, not knowing the full extent of her request.


**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test or anything related to it, also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

Yuuko's back and arms were feeling sore as she walked home after her workout. She had gotten too into a weight-lifting contest with a couple of macho newcomers that thought she was just a 'weak little girl', and as a result of that, she had lifted as much as she could until her arms started aching and even then a little more.

What she wanted now was a massage, and she figured that she could ask Hideyoshi to give her one. If he refused, she could always force him to do it by threatening his livelihood.

Thinking about it now, it had been years since she last had Hideyoshi give her a massage. She hoped he remembered how, if not, she would either have to instruct him on it or just forget about the massage and have him ready her a hot bath instead.

A hot bath actually didn't sound bad, maybe she'd force Hideyoshi to ready her one after she forces him to give her a massage. That would be a double win for her, and a double win was sounding quite nice.

"Hideyoshi, I'm home!" Yuuko called out to her brother as she stepped inside and took off her shoes before continuing further into their house. She found Hideyoshi in the living room, lying on the couch as he read one of his shoujo manga.

"Welcome home, sis." Hideyoshi told her, only looking up from his manga when he had finished reading the current page. He blinked at the sight of her weary self, his hands turning the manga over and setting it on the couch so he wouldn't lose his place. "You look tired, sis. Did you work out too much?"

Yuuko nodded in response, walking over to the back of the couch and facing towards the stairs. "Hideyoshi," She began, looking down at him from behind the couch and meeting his eyes. "I want a massage." She told him.

"A massage?" He asked her, not yet catching on to that she wanted _him _to give her one. After a couple moments, his eyes slightly widened as he finally realized what she meant. "You mean you want me to give you a massage? Why?"

Yuuko sighed as if it were obvious why she was wanting him to give her a massage - and it was pretty obvious, anyways. "Because my back aches and I could use a good massage, surely you can manage that much, right?"

"I suppose if I try to refuse, you'll just threaten my life like you do every time I try to refuse you, right?" Hideyoshi asked, a blank stare on his face as he continued to look at her.

She gave him an innocent smile. "You know me so well, dearest brother!" Her expression changed from an innocent smile to a death glare in just one moment. **"Now, come to my room."**

Hideyoshi sighed, getting up off of the couch as he realized there was going to be no way out of doing this. Silently, he followed his sister up the stairs and into her room. He was expecting her to lie down and so he was caught off guard when she suddenly began to take off her shirt. "S-sis!?"

Yuuko looked back at him when she finished pulling her shirt over her head, her bare chest being exposed to her twin brother. "I want to feel your fingers against my skin without anything in between, is there a problem?" She asked, her arms crossing over her chest not to cover it but just to take a commanding posture.

Hideyoshi simply sighed at his sister's lack of modesty that he had managed to get quite used to over his lifetime. "I guess it doesn't matter since we're siblings... and that I've already seen you completely naked plenty enough times before."

Yuuko gave a curt nod, glad that she wouldn't have to tell him what he had just said for himself. "Now that that's settled, come over here and start." She told him as she laid down on her stomach on her bed, her eyes watching Hideyoshi.

"Fine." He muttered, walking over to the side of her bed. He remembered how to give a massage, having put it safely away in his memory in the past for if he ever needed it again. Simply, it was better for him to remember some things than tell Yuuko he didnt remember how to do something she wanted him to do. Especially if it directly involved her herself.

Hideyoshi laid his fingers upon her back, beginning to press down hard as he massaged her. He worked his way down her back, ignoring Yuuko's small breaths of relief as he continued. He knew that the last time she had made him do this, that she had liked for him to press down _hard_ against her skin and that was what he was doing right now. After working his way back up her back, he went to massage at her shoulders, pressing his thumbs down deep and rubbing the area.

"Harder..." Came Yuuko's soft voice, Hideyoshi catching sight of a pleased smile on her face. He listened to her, pressing down even harder than before. He was actually doing it as hard as he could, and he was fearful, just for a moment, that he would hurt her. But he wouldn't, his sister was a lot tougher than what she looked.

"_Harder_..." Yuuko drew the word out longer this time as she snuggled her face into her pillow. "As hard as you can Hideyoshi, don't restrain yourself..."

Hideyoshi briefly wondered how all of his strength wasn't satisfying her. "Sis... I _am _pressing down as hard as I can..." He told her, hoping that her current pleasure in the massage would prevent her from lashing out at him like she usually would.

Her eyes opened, glancing up at her brother as he continued to massage her back. "What... really? This is as hard as you can? Hideyoshi, are you really my twin brother?" Yuuko asked him, wondering how this weak display of strength was possessed by her own sibling.

"Sis, I neither work out everyday nor have I worked out daily over ten years in a row." Hideyoshi answered her, not breaking away or pausing from continuing to massage her back.

Yuuko closed her eyes as she bathed in the sensations that were coursing throughout her body. "Whatever, I'll just have you work longer. Maybe two hours straight." She told him, a sadistic grin appearing on her face.

Hideyoshi momentarily paused, surprised at her statement. "W-what? W-wait, sis! I thought this was just going to be a few minutes, not an hour or two!" He didn't want to continue to stand over his sister and just massage her for two hours straight. He had leisure time of his own to fill up before he had to catch his nightly rest.

Yuuko sighed in response to his worry. "You shouldn't make assumptions, dearest brother. You already agreed to give me a massage, so you better keep it up or you'd be going out on your word. And you do know what would happen to you if you went out on your word, don't you?" She asked him, a tint of her sadist self in her tone of voice towards the end.

Hideyoshi knew exactly what would happen if he tried to back out of it, so he tried to opt for another method: reasoning. "If you're going to make me do this for an hour, I want something out of it, sis." It was a bit demanding, but this was taking away from him knowing what was going to happen next in his shoujo manga he had been reading.

"I spare your life?" Yuuko asked with a dead-serious tone.

"If that's what I get for an hour of this, what about an hour and a half?" Hideyoshi asked, trying to open up a way for him to get something out of it.

His sister sighed, her eyes opening back up as she glanced up at him. "What do you want?"

Hideyoshi gave her a small smile as he continued the massage, trying to take care of the areas he knew she would feel the most relieved at. "How about a few minutes of you treating me to a massage with your own hands?"

"You want a massage?" Yuuko asked, her eyes showing a hint of surprise in them. She hadn't expected that of all things after all.

"I very much would like to enjoy one given by you, sister." Hideyoshi innocently responded with.

"Che," Yuuko closed her eyes again, not liking his request but knowing that it was only fair. Besides, maybe he'd learn something from her or be more likely to give her longer massages in the future. "fine. I'll give you a short one after you're finished with me."

"Thank you, sis." Hideyoshi gave her a big smile before devoting his focus onto her back, making sure to try and make her feel as good as possible.

"Hey, Hideyoshi." Yuuko began after a few more minutes into the massage.

"What is it, sis?"

"Your hands feel like a girl's."

Hideyoshi had no comment to that.

* * *

**Later**

Hideyoshi shyly looked over his bare shoulder at his sister, a light blush covering his cheeks as he covered his bare chest with both of his arms. It was more out of a habit he had learned in middle school than out of wanting to hide his chest from his sister. He knew she wouldn't give him any lustful leers like those boys had in the changing room; instead, she'd give him blank stares and/or death glares.

Her chest was still bare, but her face was filled with red as she breathed in relief at the pleasurable sensations that were coursing throughout her body. "Sis...?" Hideyoshi asked her, trying to get her attention on the task at hand.

Yuuko blinked, looking at him before sighing. "Fine, just lay down - and stop looking so cute! Sheesh; seriously! You're a guy, don't cover your chest..." Her voice started trailing off at the end as she averted her eyes, her arms crossing as her blush got redder.

"The last time I didn't cover my chest, a lifeguard mistook _me _for a girl; and the time before that, I almost got jumped by a group of hormonal middle-school boys." Hideyoshi calmly told her as he laid stomach-down on her bed.

"Whatever." Was her quick response, her eyes opening up after a moment to see if he had laid down yet. When she caught sight of him on the bed, she uncrossed her arms and walked over to him.

"Alright, Hideyoshi, here I go." She told him, laying her hands down onto his back before she got to work.

* * *

**A little-bit later**

"Are you okay?" Yuuko asked her brother after she finished massaging him, looking down at his face that had a big happy smile on it as he breathed a bit faster than normal.

"I-I'm alright... s-sis..." Hideyoshi told her in a soft voice, him basking in the massage she had given him preventing him from speaking louder. "I-it's just that you... you were wonderful..."

"I made sure to press down harder than you but not hard enough to cause you any pain." Yuuko told him as she stretched her arms above her head, still looking down at his face. "Sheesh, did you like it _that _much?"

"Y-yeah..." Was Hideyoshi's simple response as he continued to lie down on her bed, not making any move to get up.

Yuuko sighed, shaking her head a little before speaking. "Whatever, just fix me a hot bath whenever you get up and around." She told him, knowing that it was quite unlikely he would refuse her while he was in such a state.

"Alright... whenever I get up..." He snuggled into her pillow, his eyes still closed as he pressed his cheek down into it. "yeah... in the morning..."

Yuuko only gave her brother a blank stare, wondering how he expected her to let him stay in her bed all night where she would have to wait until _morning-time _to get her bath that she wanted _tonight_.

"You're making it tonight!" She told him, pulling him out of the bed and easily setting him up on his own two feet. "Now get moving." Yuuko ordered, glaring into Hideyoshi's half-opened eyes.

"Yeah... tonight then." Hideyoshi still had that big happy smile on his face as he headed out of her room, still basking in the pleasures of the massage she had given him.

Yuuko gave a soft smile before she began undressing the rest of her clothes.

She really needed to get Hideyoshi to give her massages more often... because she really loved how his fingers had felt along her back..


End file.
